Recuerdos
by PrinzessinUmi1
Summary: Serie de fics con canciones, basados en la relacion de Seishirou y Subaru, desde el final de Tokyo Babylon hasta X Algunas cosas son inventadas XD R&R plis!
1. El rostro mio

**Saludos gente!!**

**Este ficzito se me ocurrio temprano mientras lavaba platitos y mi padre escuchaba a Javier Solis a todo volumen XD Es Subaru centrico, corto por que asi es mi inspiracion, y pues... Overly chafa... Pero espero que les guste mucho D**

**Umi.**

**El rostro mio**

**Yo vi llorar a un hombre ante un espejo**

**por un amor, que le negara el cielo**

**Sin serlo el hombre aquel parecía un viejo**

**solo nieve y escarcha había en su pelo**

**Subaru vio a aquel chico frente al espejo, con los ojos color jade llenos de lágrimas, a pesar de su edad, a pesar de su aspecto inocente, esos ojos llorosos se veían muchísimo mas viejos de lo que el muchacho, de apenas dieciséis años, aparentaba... **

**Pero le habían roto tanto el corazón, sus enormes ojos verdes estaban llenos de esas rebeldes lágrimas que trataba de reprimir por que su corazoncillo fue destrozado por un amor cruel, que el cielo quiso que el no tuviera...**

**Cobarde por que lloras, yo le dije**

**jamas debes llorar por un desvío **

**después me arrepentí sintiendo frío**

**al ver en el espejo el rostro mio**

**El joven Onmyouji volvió a ver al chico que lloraba, con molestia, verlo llorar le irritaba.**

**-No seas cobarde... ¿Que de bueno puede haber en llorar de ese modo? ¡Jamas debes llorar por alguien que no lo merezca!- dijo decididamente.**

**De pronto, al ver que el muchacho le devolvía la mirada molesta, se arrepintió de haber hablado, un escalofrío terrible le recorrió la espalda... El muchacho de ojos verdes que lloraba no era otro mas que el mismo, reflejado en el maldito espejo...**

**Después enjugué el llanto avergonzado**

**las heridas de amor iban curando**

**dormido me quedé me estaba ahogando **

**las lágrimas de amor seguían rodando**

**Con la manga de su camisa, secó sus lágrimas, lleno de vergüenza... No podía creer que quien lloraba de esa manera era el mismo, por una persona que no lo merecía... Pero llorar estaba haciendo que la herida se hiciera un poco menos dolorosa... Que la traición se hiciera un poco mas llevadera... Que perder a Seishirou doliera un poco menos...**

**Lloró todo lo que no había llorado en toda su vida... Y se quedó dormido con lágrimas en los ojos... **

**Después enjugué el llanto avergonzado**

**las heridas de amor iban curando**

**dormido me quedé me estaba ahogando **

**las lágrimas de amor seguían rodando**


	2. Subaru

**Hola gentecita!!**

**Otro capi ¡WOOT! No puedo creer que soy tan productiva el día de hoy Bueno, esta canción lleva en mi mentecita desde hace muchísimo tiempo, se llama Georgina y es de Natalia Lafourcade (Hace siglos que no escucho la canción en si, pero la tengo perfectamente memorizada XD) y en este, se juega con la idea de que Subaru y Sei-san tienen una especie de relacion durante X, espero que les guste.**

**Umi**

**Georgina**

**Puedo pedir que se pare el reloj es tarde  
Y las cosas se han vuelto dos  
Estoy cansada pero quiero seguir acostada junto a ti**

**Si el Kamui de los Dragones de la Tierra pudiese concederme un deseo... Pediría que el reloj se detuviera en este momento... Aunque es un poco tarde para pedir algo así... El día decidido se está acercando peligrosamente... Estoy cansado de pelear... Pero también estoy cansado de entregarme... Cansado de darte cosas que no necesitas, pero que yo QUIERO darte... Cansado de estar aquí...**

**Pero quiero seguir en tu cama, en tus brazos... Quiero seguir aquí...**

**Puedo pedir que se pare el seguimiento del destino  
Que ha salado la miel  
Que no me envuelvan las sabanas y el colchón  
Es tarde y quiero seguir aquí **

**Quisiera que el destino tuviera un poco de piedad de lo que estoy empezando a sentir -de nuevo...- y se detuviera para siempre en esta clase de momentos... Quisiera pedir que el destino no siga su curso... **

**Quisiera no estar en tu cama... Pero es tarde... Y tampoco es como si realmente quisiera irme...**

**Puedo pedir que en un minuto  
Llegue el final del acto verificación  
Para salir de este cuarto y caminar  
Buscando un planeta mas  
Un planeta mas...**

**Pediría que se acabara el mundo en este preciso instante, así no tendría que moverme y moriría en tus brazos, pero no es algo que realmente vaya a suceder... Seria mejor que salga de tu cama... Que salga de tu casa... Que me vaya a buscar otro sitio donde estar... Que me vaya a buscar otra persona...**

**Tal vez Kamui quiera...**

**Pararé la búsqueda  
Pararé mi ansiedad  
Pararé sino me cansaré**

**Pararé, para evitar  
La llegada de alguien mas  
Pararé o me arrepentiré  
O si no me cansare**

**Pero no... Tengo que detenerme de una vez... Debo dejar tu casa... Dejar tu cama... Dejar de buscar algo que no puedes darme... Dejar de desear...**

**Debo parar antes de que termine con alguien mas dentro de mi corazón... No quiero volverme como tu... No quiero lastimar a alguien como tu lo hiciste conmigo... Así que me detendré... **

**Puedo pedir que se pare el reloj de la cocina  
Y cenar junto a ti, el seguimiento  
Del destino tan cruel que nos puede separar**

**Te levantas despacio... No es tarde, me dices, y es hora de cenar... Puedo hacer esto... Puedo fingir que se detiene el tiempo y cenar contigo... Olvidarme de que el destino ya está escrito y de que en algún momento vamos a tener que separarnos...**

**Ahora que lo pienso... Tengo hambre...**

**  
Puedo pedir que en cinco años  
llegue el final del acto de estar junto a ti  
Pero prefiero salir de este cuarto y olvidarme de ti  
Olvidarme de ti...**

**Pero no... No voy a quedarme a cenar contigo... Se que pronto llegará el final... ¿De que sirve?**

**Prefiero salir de tu casa y olvidar que hicimos esto... Olvidarme de que me sentí amado por hoy...**

**Me detendré o voy a cansarme...**

**Pararé, la búsqueda  
Pararé, mi ansiedad  
Pararé, sino me cansaré  
pararé, para evitar  
la llegada de alguien mas  
pararé o me arrepentiré**

**O sino me cansaré**


	3. El ultimo vals

**Otro capi, por que nadie lo pidió mas que yo misma XD Esta vez con la nueva canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh Esto es post mortem de Seishirou (Creo que todos son Subaru céntricos oo Tendré que hacer alguno de Seishirou tal vez el siguiente o-o), espero que lo disfruten...**

**El ultimo vals**

**Como casi siempre  
cuando algo se muere  
nace la nostalgia  
buscando un corazón.  
Pero el mio es raro  
y aunque esté desordenado  
es impermeable al dolor**

**Subaru permanecía sentado en ese sofá, con la chaqueta blanca llena de sangre... De **_**su**_** sangre... De la sangre del hombre al que amaba... Acababa de perderlo apenas hace unas horas, y ya estaba comenzando a extrañarlo... Se preguntaba si era el hecho de que ahora sabia que ya no lo vería mas... **

**Comenzaba a ponerse nostálgico... Si, eso era... Eso es lo que pasa todo el tiempo cuando alguien muere... Pero sin embargo... A pesar de que lloró aferrado a su cuerpo, a pesar de todo eso... No sentía dolor... Se preguntaba si se estaba volviendo igual que Seishirou después de todo... Se preguntaba si era cierto cuando le dijo "Tu fuiste quien me cambió"**

**  
La felicidad es un maquillaje  
de sonrisa amable  
desde que no estás**

**No estaba feliz, no estaba triste... No sentía nada... Sonrió para hacer sentir tranquilo a Kamui, pero no sentía felicidad, ni tristeza... **

**Seishirou se había llevado todos aquellos sentimientos... Y como ya no hay nada que quiera proteger... Pensó, Me iré de aquí... No quiero fingir mas...****Y se fue...  
**

**Siempre serás  
bienvenido a este lugar,  
a mi lista de obsesiones  
de nombres a olvidar.  
Como recordarte, sin mirar atrás  
Yo nunca olvidaré el último vals.  
**

**Una vez mas... Un suspiro... Regresó a su casa, tomó algunas cosas... Y se mudó, no quería que nadie lo encontrara... Cuando llegó a la casa en la cual pensaba quedarse, estaba vacía, pero a sus ojos, estaba llena de **_**él**_**, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ese espíritu suyo nunca iba a dejarlo en paz... Igual no importaba mucho... Siempre era bienvenido, después de todo, era su propia casa...**

"**Puedes regresar cuando desees, Seishirou-San... Es tu casa... Aquí yo soy el intruso..." pensó, viendo las camelias y los cerezos del jardín florecer fuera de su temporada... ¿Como iba a olvidar a alguien que había significado tanto para el? No era posible... Nunca olvidaría...**

**  
Cuando todo acabe  
y el silencio hable  
sólo tus pupilas **

**sabrán que fue verdad.  
Y entre los cristales  
pedacitos de esa tarde,  
donde comenzamos a soñar.**

**Aquella tarde, el Kamui de los dragones de la Tierra le entregó el ojo de Seishirou... Pensó que se vería muy extraño con un ojo color jade y el otro color miel, pero no le importó, ese ojo era demasiado valioso para el... Cuando muriera podría tal vez volver a verlo y devolverle el ojo... Y solo entonces sabría si las palabras de ese a quien amaba eran ciertas... Si el año de la apuesta había sido realmente en vano...**

**  
La felicidad es un maquillaje  
de sonrisa amable  
desde que no estás  
**

**Entonces ya no tendría que fingir su sonrisa... Estaba pensando seriamente en morirse ahora mismo, ya no había nada que realmente quisiera hacer... Nada tenía mucho sentido ahora que su persona especial ya no estaba... Ya no deseaba ser amable con Kamui... Ya no deseaba proteger a nadie... No necesitaba vivir...**

**  
Siempre serás  
bienvenido a este lugar,  
a mi lista de obsesiones  
de nombres a olvidar.  
Como recordarte, sin mirar atrás  
Yo nunca olvidaré el último vals  
**

**Se quedó dormido en el jardín, bajo las camelias que parecían comprender su dolor... Y cuando estaba comenzando a caer en los brazos del Señor Sueño, casi sintió que esos brazos lo rodeaban... Que su obsesión por ese amor estaba yendo demasiado lejos... Pero sen sintió tan feliz por un momento... Musitó despacio "Okaeri..."**

**Y se quedó dormido en los brazos de su propia imaginación...**

**  
Siempre serás  
bienvenido a este lugar,  
a mi lista de obsesiones  
de nombres a olvidar.  
Como recordarte, sin mirar atrás  
Yo nunca olvidaré el último vals  
**


	4. Si tu no vuelves

**¡Saludos gente! Aquí les presento un capitulo mas, esta vez el tema corre a cargo de Miguel Bosé, espero que les guste mucho n.n**

**Umi.**

**Si tu no vuelves**

**Si tú no vuelves  
se secarán todos los mares  
y esperaré sin ti  
tapiado al fondo de algún recuerdo**

**Estaba destrozado... Estaba tan destrozado que estaba pensando seriamente en suicidarse ahí mismo... Por su sufrimiento, Hokuto había muerto, ahora estaba solo... Sin su hermana... Sin la persona mas especial de su corazón... Sin su propio corazón... Sin nada... **

**Su mas grande deseo era que Seishirou entrara por esa puerta y le dijera que sentía lo mismo por el... Lo esperó... Esperó durante varios meses... Esperó con lágrimas en los ojos... Hasta que se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se estaban secando... Esperó hasta que apenas y recordaba la cara de su propia hermana y del hombre que amaba...**

**  
Si tú no vuelves  
mi voluntad se hará pequeña…  
y quedaré aquí  
junto a mi perro espiando horizontes**

**Al cabo de unos meses mas, se dio cuenta de que su deseo de que Seishirou volviera era opacado por el deseo de morir... Deseaba morir puesto que no tenia nada por lo que quisiera vivir (Ni siquiera Seishirou), al fin, para el hombre que amaba, el no era mas que una rama bajo sus pies... Había perdido el deseo de vivir... Ahora solo lo motivaba el deseo de morir en los brazos de la persona que amaba... **

**Pensó en quedarse ahí, y que Seishirou viniera cuando deseara matarlo...**

**  
Si tú no vuelves  
no quedarán más que desiertos  
y escucharé por sí  
algún latido le queda a esta tierra**

**Conoció el futuro de la tierra un tiempo mas tarde... Pensó en esto como la mejor oportunidad de recuperar a Seishirou o morir por su mano, si lo recuperaba, si Seishirou lo amaba de vuelta, entonces había una posibilidad de que los Dragones del Cielo ganaran y la Tierra quedara en un desierto y tarde o temprano la humanidad volviera a poblarlo todo... Si el moría en manos de Seishirou, los Dragones de la Tierra ganarían... Y la Tierra volvería a vivir...**

**  
Que era tan serena cuando me querías  
había un perfume fresco que yo respiraba  
era tan bonita, era así de grande  
y no tenía fin…**

**A Subaru no le interesaba el futuro de la Tierra en lo mas mínimo, le importaba tanto como el aumento del yen (O sea, mas bien nada...), simplemente pensaba en lo diferente que se sentía la Tierra cuando Seishirou lo "quería", era tranquila y no se sentían terremotos o destrucción, la Tierra no deseaba que los humanos fueran destruidos en ese entonces... Y en ese tiempo, a el no podría haberle importado menos, estaba con Seishirou, y cuando lo sentía cerca, podía percibir el aroma de las flores de cerezo en el... La Tierra y su vida en ella era hermosa...**

**Tan perfecta... Sin fin...**

**  
Y cada noche vendrá una estrella  
a hacerme compañía  
que te cuente como estoy  
y sepas lo que hay.**

**Todas las noches, Subaru sentía... Sentía el dolor de tener aquella marca en su mano, que le indicaba que Seishirou sabía en donde se encontraba él... Era la única manera en que Seishirou supiera donde estaba, como estaba y qué estaba haciendo...**

**Esa estrella invertida marcada en su mano, muda testigo de un sentimiento que ninguno de los dos sería capaz de explicar si la bendita estrella fuese capaz de preguntar...**

**  
Dime amor, amor, amor  
estoy aquí ¿no ves?  
Si no vuelves no habrá vida  
no sé lo que haré  
**

**Mas de una vez, cuando veía esa marca brillar sobre el dorso de su mano, esperaba que Seishirou entrara por la ventana (Y en incontables ocasiones la dejó abierta) y simplemente terminara con su vida de una vez... Pero ninguna de aquellas noches sucedió nada... Y Subaru se quedaba dormido con los ojos llenos de lágrimas... Deseando que, si Seishirou no lo amaba... Por lo menos le hiciera el favor de terminar su vida de una vez...**

**Por que cuando alguien no te ama como tu lo amas... No vale la pena seguir viviendo...**

**  
Si tú no vuelves  
no habrá esperanza ni habrá nada  
Caminaré sin ti  
con mi tristeza bebiendo lluvia**

**Cuando conoció a Kamui, el chico estaba tan desesperanzado como el... Sufrió tanto como el había sufrido... Los dos estaban perdidos... Sin embargo, Kamui tenía un deseo tan distinto al suyo... El deseaba seguir viviendo... Subaru simplemente caminaba por el mundo con el firme deseo de morir... Sin esperanza, sin vida, sin nada... Solo con su tristeza... **

**  
Que era tan serena cuando me querías  
había un perfume fresco que yo respiraba  
era tan bonita, era así de grande  
y no tenía fin…  
**

**Todas las noches soñaba con aquellos días... Aquellos días en que todo era sereno, en que se vio a si mismo rodeado de amor... En que percibía el perfume de los cerezos como la cosa mas maravillosa del mundo, mezclada con el aroma a menta y loción del hombre que amaba... Todo era perfecto en ese tiempo...**

**Cuando el creía que esa persona lo amaba...**

**  
Y cada noche vendrá una estrella  
a hacerme compañía  
que te cuente como estoy  
y sepas lo que hay.**

**Esa noche, la estrella brilló de nuevo en su mano... Con mayor intensidad que nunca... La ventana estaba abierta, el estaba en su cama, esperando que por fin, Seishirou terminara con su vida... Pero solo se mantuvo ahí, en el ventanal, observando... Solamente quería asegurarse de que aun estaba vivo... Pudo verlo sonreír a pesar de la obscuridad... Esa sonrisa sin sentimiento... Esa sonrisa que le decía que aquellos días del aroma de cerezos, menta y loción, de helados de fresa, de salidas al parque... Esa sonrisa que le indicaba que todo eso se había terminado hace mucho tiempo...**

**Y se fue... Subaru quiso detenerlo, con todo su poder, quiso detenerlo... Usar todas las armas que tenía para hacer que se quedara... Toda la magia que conocía para que se quedara... Pero se fue... **

**  
Dime amor, amor, amor  
estoy aquí ¿no ves?  
Si no vuelves no habrá vida  
no sé lo que haré**


	5. No dices mas

**¡Dios, que productiva ando hoy! D: Dos capítulos en un solo día... No puede ser... Esta vez, canción cortesía de Moenia n.n Disfrutenlo!**

**No dices más  
**

**Tras de la lluvia, el sol  
y nunca me sentí mejor, no,  
no sé lo que pasó  
que el mundo de color cambió.**

**La lluvia golpeaba la ventana de la casa donde Seishirou Sakurazuka se había criado, y a donde solía volver de vez en cuando, cuando deseaba pensar en cosas serias... Usualmente esas "cosas serias" involucraban a cierto Sumeragi que de un tiempo a esos días había comenzado a hacerlo sentir cosas que el no conocía anteriormente... Y sin las que podría vivir muy felizmente...**

**:¿Ahora resulta que estas sintiendo?: Sonó la vocecita del árbol en su cabeza.**

"**Simplemente me siento mejor que otros días... No se por que... Esto no tiene que ver con Subaru-kun..." **

**Jamas admitiría ante Sakura que aquel jovencito estaba dando color a su vida llena de escalas de grises.**

**Y es que tú  
apareciste así  
y sin saber  
te has metido en mí.**

**Subaru tenía ese efecto en casi todo mundo... Desde que lo vio cuando era un niño pequeñito que trataba de exorcizar a Sakura, le llamó la atención aquel chiquillo... Ahora, cuando estaba comenzando a olvidar la estúpida apuesta, el chico apareció de la nada, delicado y hermoso... Y sin darse cuenta de lo que había desatado con tan solo haber estado a punto de ser atropellado por el tren...**

**:El niño obviamente no se da cuenta de que su existencia marca a las personas...: dijo Sakura, como si leyera sus pensamientos... :¿Tu crees que no me he dado cuenta ya de que se ha colado en tu negro corazoncillo?:**

"**Cállate ya..." le respondió el Sakurazukamori.**

**Tanto pensar en ti  
ya me ha hecho decidir,  
me cuesta mucho  
pero te lo voy a decir.**

**:¿Cuando vas a decirle a ese crío quien eres realmente? No es justo para el... Considerando que tenéis los mismos poderes...:**

**Tantas veces de platicar aquello con Sakura le hicieron tomar la decisión... La decisión de que era el momento de acabar con la apuesta... Le costaba, ahora que se había acostumbrado a Subaru, tener que separarse de el... Pero Sakura tenía razón... No era justo para el niño...**

**Y es que yo  
ya no puedo más  
y ya no me importa  
lo que vaya a pasar.**

**:Y en parte, ya no quieres mentirle... Quieres saber si te amará aunque seas un asesino... Vaya... Tu madre estaría orgullosa...: **

"**Las mentiras solo pueden durar tanto, Sakura-San... No me gusta mentir por MUCHO tiempo... Ya no me importa que es lo que pase..."**

**:Tu madre SI que estaría orgullosa de ti...:**

"**Veo que no tienes ganas de cenar hoy..." **

**Y se lo dijo... Esperando algo muy distinto a lo que recibió...**

**  
Solamente tú me puedes destruir o salvar;  
dos palabras bastarán.  
Y yo podría esperar hasta que se evapore todo el mar,  
pero tú no dices más, o no.**

**Durante algunos años, Seishirou se preguntó incontables veces que habría pasado si a Subaru le hubiese dado igual que el fuera un asesino... Tal vez Hokuto seguiría viva... Tal vez no habrían pasado muchas cosas que pasaron... Solamente Subaru podía decidir que es lo que quería que pasara con los dos... Lamentablemente escogió el peor camino... **

**Seishirou estaba dispuesto a esperar a que Subaru pensara en lo que realmente quería... Pero nunca estuvo seguro... Ni siquiera después de volverlo a ver, tantos años mas tarde...**

**No sé si estuvo bien  
decirte toda la verdad,  
tal vez así lo entiendas  
y lo sepas valorar.**

**Dudó algún tiempo mas tarde... Dudó si estaba bien haberle dicho a Subaru lo que era... Fácilmente podría haber seguido con su pequeña farsa hasta que llegara el momento indicado, pero Subaru seguiría siendo el niño inocente y dulce que era en ese tiempo... Y el fin del mundo ya tenía suficiente con UN niño inocente y dulce como para tener que aguantar DOS...**

**Subaru tendría que comprender que todo lo que Seishirou hizo, lo hizo por el bien suyo, por el bien de la persona que quería proteger...**

**Y es que tú  
apareciste así  
y sin saber  
te has metido en mí.**

**Sin embargo, razonaba comúnmente el asesino, la culpa de todo era de Subaru por haberse metido en su vida de esa manera... No podía culparlo, no es que el chico supiera realmente lo que estaba haciendo...**

**Pero solo el podía cambiar el destino preparado para ambos... Lamentablemente, no siempre podemos cambiarlo, aunque queramos hacerlo...**

**Solamente tú me puedes destruir o salvar;  
dos palabras bastarán.  
Y yo podría esperar hasta que se evapore todo el mar,  
pero tú no dices más, o no.**


End file.
